<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metal to the Bone by pushkin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702013">Metal to the Bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666'>pushkin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So at the latest fangirl google meet Dishonestdreams, MistressKat and myself were writing with first line prompts.  The first line for this was;-</p><p>Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind but with a gun against his head there was very little that he could do or say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metal to the Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind but with a gun against his head there was very little that Tony could do or say.  He held himself very still, not wanting to provoke any type of reaction. He wondered where McGee was but he daren’t look around the warehouse for fear of drawing the perp’s attention to his fellow agent.</p><p>Whatever happened he hoped that McGee would stay out of sight and keep safe, at least until Gibbs and Ziva arrived.  Then, hopefully they would be able to take the man down and Tony would get out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>